The Sorrows of the Wicked
by Anthony Strong
Summary: In this Story Link is possessed by the power of the Triforce, Hyrule isn't safe anymore.


**Sorrows of the Wicked**

Chapter One

There was once a golden period of time when the heros and loyalty ruled the realm, a time when the Hero of Time was the authority of Hyrule. His name was link. Once Link was known for his bravery, known for his victory of the darkness of evil, also known as the savior of Hyrule. But now no one entertained thoughts of that golden time that was not so long ago. Sweet memories of link riding Epona with the princess across the fields, the memories of the good times when a hero was easy to call upon. Those times were gone now. Link was not known as the Savior of Hyrule anymore, he now was labeled the fall of Hyrule. No matter how much of a hero link was he was still a human, and the temptations of the human desires applied to him as well as anyone else.

It all started about 2 years ago when Midna left the realm of light, link was grieved about it for months and months, he became a hermit in the town of ordon, people whispered tales about the hermit that was so reclusive, tales that were true, and tales that were lies. Link chose to ignore all of those tales, whether they were true or not. He had not taken care of himself for quite some time now, so he had an unshaved beard, and long tangled hair that got into his piercing blue eyes. Finally after months of just sitting mechanically and doing only what was needed to survive and nothing more, link decided to end his pain. First he thought of using the master sword to quickly end his life, but he soon found that impossible to do, for if he killed himself than there was no chance of seeing Midna and that was something that he couldn't bear. He decided on a course of action, but first he needed to research something.

The grass was damp after the rain from the last night, and it squished pleasantly under his leather boots, it was now the middle of the day and there were birds chirping, even though it was a nice day out he was wearing a robe with a deep hood, that way he wouldn't be delayed by someone recognizing him. He laughed to himself quietly as he thought of how far he had gone from before he had met Midna. He had not progressed well at all, sure physically he was at top performance, but mentally and emotionally he was a wreck. As he entered the castle town, people would stare at him for a few seconds and then go on about there business not noticing a thing. Not noticing the sunken ness of his eyes or the gaunt grimace that was upon his face.

He entered the library quietly and starting looking the right book, finally after about twenty minutes he found the right one. The book was Titled "History and Myths of Hyrule" As he flipped onto the first page he immediately drunk every word in taking all to heart. He learned of the three goddesses, Din, Farore, Nayru, he learned of the desert race that once inhabited the Gerudo Desert, He learned of the problems that occurred from the same Ganondorf, that had tried to over take Hyrule for about his fifth time. And finally he learned what he wanted to know. About the Triforce.

**Chapter Two.**

Link read, and read, and read until his eyes hurt, he reread the same words over and over again until he could memorize the words with his eyes closed. There was one particular sentence that had him rereading it over and over again. "and who so ever touches the Triforce will have his wish granted, but be warned for if you do this for your own power or benefit, things will not turn out as planned." He thought about that and decided that his wish wasn't for greed or power, and that things would go smoothly. He knew deep in his heart things turned out as they should, but he had no care for what was supposed to happen he only had care for what was to happen. The next part of his idea required the Artifact itself, the three golden Triforce pieces. Link had already acquired one of the Triforce peaces, but the Triforce piece left him when his quest to revive Hyrule from the twilight ended. He also knew who once possessed the other two Ganondorf possessed the Triforce of power, and Zelda had the Triforce of wisdom.

Link already knew by the sinking feeling in his gut that neither still possessed the artifact that he needed. Quickly he headed from the library, with the book concealed in his robe, He ran and ran too the Ordon forest stopping only to get a drink from the springs. He headed to the temple of time, the book said that the Triforce was kept in the Sacred Realm with the sages. He entered the temple and realized what he was missing, Royal blood, he could only open the portal to the Sacred Realm by Royal Blood, or the Royal Families Symbol Item. "Damn it" swore link under his breath, he was already in a foul mood and the revelation of what he needed didn't relieve him at all.

Once again link found himself running across the plains to the castle, by now it was late night, and there were many dark creatures prowling around, for the first time in about two years he had to use his sword, he was running as fast as his legs would take him, suddenly a boko baba tripped him, all the anger that was bottled up in him was quickly released, in seconds there was plant blood on his tunic, and there was little remains of the enemy. He quickly scaled the wall of the castle and hopped into the princess's window. There the princess sat reading reports on the security, problems, and the taxes. She sighed tiredly until she saw a flicker of shadow to her left, within seconds came the clang of two blades matching. Clang. "you better put that away princess, you might hurt someone" chuckled link. "link" breathed the princess and they were soon wrapped into a friendly embrace.

Link tapped his shoes impatiently as the princess recounted all the problems about everything. He then interrupted her, "princess, I'm not here to return to duty" her face showed her disappointment. "well than what can I do for you?" asked the princess. "I need a favor, your of the royal blood, I need you to come with me." "where?" asked the princess carefully. "to the temple of time." Answered link briskly, "we will leave tomorrow morning then." the question stated, she didn't need to know the details of the situation, for she knew that if there was one person she could trust, it was link.

**Chapter three.**

It was very early in the morning, Link was saddling Epona, and the princess was saddling her steed. Link left Epona with the princess when he decided to give up his title of Hero, and he could tell by her plumpness that she had been treated well, though he knew she probably didn't get any exercise. They rode a while until, they finally came upon there destination, there was a new bridge put in to the temple of time, it was set in by Link himself, incase he needed easy access he was never worried about someone stumbling upon it, for it was well hidden, and even if someone did stumble across it they wouldn't know what it was. They came upon the altar in the beginning of the temple, "well what do we do now?" the princess asked, "I thought you would know, you are of royal blood." answered link who was very frustrated. The princess Unclasped a piece of material from her neck. The material was from the original Ocarina of Time, the royal families Symbol item. She then laid it down on top of the alter. "by the name of the gods I princess Zelda of royal blood, command you to activate" the princess said.

"That wasn't necessary" A deep Voice commented, all we need is to hear your voice.

There was a flash of light and then they were suddenly standing on nothing, in the distance link could see steps forming that lead up to another altar, link could see the Triforce on top of the altar. "Why have you come?" asked a deep voice. "I link claim the Triforce as my own." And with that said he rushed forward and grabbed the Triforce. The Triforce radiated pure power into him. "I wish that the twilight Realm and the Light realm Merged!" "link NO! you have no idea what your saying" Zelda screamed, as she tried to intervene. There was a series of flashing light, and Zelda could see links piercing blue eyes turn white. Link's wish came from his own needs, his own need to see Midna again. Links could not think of anything different than himself, he knew he was turning against his own people, but he felt power, he felt good.

"link" Zelda whispered sadly as she realized what she had to do. However before she could attempt what was required of her duty there was a great battle, There she saw four sages locked into combat with link. The sages swordplay was legendary, but link had the power of greed, and the Triforce with him. On the top of his hand there was the symbol of all three Triforce peaces. By then link's transformation was complete, he had straight black hair, Black tunic, and then white eyes. He then decided to test his powers.

He decided to test one of the things that was said in the book about Hyrule history, it had said that the person that had the power of the Triforce could almost accomplish anything if they concentrated and summoned the power of the Triforce, however it had said that if used too much that it could and would corrupt the purest of hearts. Link smiled devilishly, looked at the sages, and then concentrated thinking of what to do with them, within moments the Triforce symbol on his hand was shining bright, there was a big bang, and then smoke started drifting off of the corpses of the four sages. "link felt heat rising towards his back, quickly he looked and found, that Zelda was in deep chant. "Zelda Stop that!" link warned, "I cant, its my duty to protect Hyrule" tears were now making there way down Zelda's cheeks, "Zelda this is the last warning!" Link told her, fine have it your way, link whipped out the master sword out of his sheath, blisters formed over his hands and he felt pure agony, now that his transformation to the dark side was complete, he couldn't handle the sword of evils bane.

**Chapter Four**

"Arggggh" link growled as he jumped forward, he took his hunting knife out of his leather strap, he felt all his anger controlling him, he lost all touch to reality. about fifteen seconds later he found himself standing over Zelda's corpse. now there was no sages, no princess, and no great force to oppose him. He called upon the power of the Triforce, and then he left the sacred realm, he appeared over the alter and grabbed the piece of Ocarina Material that was still on the alter. He looked around and noticed that his eyesight was different. He could see perfectly, but there was a different texture to the particles in the air. Then he remembered his wish. He looked around and he found the world in utter turmoil. The Hyrule castle was replaced with the towers of the Twilight Realm, but in other places there were Hyrule buildings instead of twilight.

The Light, and Dark realms were both merged, but they both had traits from the opposite one. Where Hyrule buildings once stood, there was twilight buildings, where Twilight buildings once stood sat the Hyrule buildings. There was a battle already starting. The guards panicked, with Zelda missing and twilight suddenly there they felt that there was a connection. Although normally when exposed to twilight the people went to there soul form, they still had there bodies, since it was half Hyrule, half twilight, though there was something different with there bodies, All the sudden an attack was launched on link, guards figured him to be a twili Leader or some type of high rank person, In seconds the elite guard of Hyrule was obliterated, every time link killed he sunk farther into the darkness that had become his comfort...

Link knew he wouldn't be able to take care of all the work by himself so he recalled a spirit that had a knack of coming back, a spirit that link knew would appreciate the irony of serving him. He called back Ganondorf, He gathered the pieces of Ganon's spirit and gave him his old body back. As soon as Ganon's form solidified he launched an attack, within seconds link had obliterated Gannon. about two minutes later link recalled his spirit once again. "its quite useless attacking me you know" pointed out link. "hahahahaha, you've got spunk kid, but do you have the spine to kill without remorse?" asked a grimacing Ganon. Link then gave Ganon a vision of Zelda's death. "that should be proof enough" answered the black clad fallen warrior.

**Chapter Five**

Ganon had sworn his allegiance to link after the vision. Link was in need of a weapon, so he took all the power he could from the Triforce and molded the pure power into a long sword. Ganon looked up at link in respect, what Ganon had tried to accomplish all of his life's, link had done in about a few weeks. Link now could only think of power, his thoughts flickered every once in a while back to Midna, but he would push those thoughts away and plan his next goal. Link lived to conquer the Twili and Hylian races, Ganon, and link mustered a huge force of men that wanted power, people that were full of greed.

Link and Ganon fought side by side making an impenetrable defense of offense. The Elite Twilight came on at link, slashing there Katana's, clubs, and weapons that link had never before seen, Magicians threw fireballs, and bolts of energy at link, which he just barely could dodge, finally Ganon and Link fought simultaneously and there steps and movement became a dance, a dance of death to there foes. Finally it happened. Link's first confrontation with the reason he was like this. The confrontation with his lost love. He was charging the twilight army with Ganon at his side, when Midna came charging out at the front of her army, Hair shining like the blood of her enemies, Midna in character was a very kind and loving person, but when it came to her people she could be as ruthless as the gods were. She was stained with blood, although you could tell it wasn't hers, She came swinging a huge broadsword, with a swipe of her arm twelve of Link/Ganon's troops were felled.

Link was fighting with eight people at once, he called upon the Triforce and killed them all with one hit, he loved the thrill, the exhilaration as he fought against the odds, he sensed a sword coming at him. He turned to block it, and faltered, the delay cost him his arm though. Midna doesn't even recognize me, Thought link. Sorrow his invisible enemy struck him, as he realized how much he had lost after his transformation. He turned all the sorrow into anger, he lifted up his hand and then his Triforce symbol started to glow, the familiar feeling of power Crawled into his arm and he released it. However before the energy could even strike her, she lifted up her hand and stopped it, she let it dispel, and then said "you forget link, we Twili have magic as well."

**The Sorrows of the Wicked.**

**Chapter Five**

"so you did recognize me?" questioned link. "as hard as it would have been by looks alone, your swordsmanship remains the same" replied a cold Midna. "why?" asked Midna. "you don't know what the power is like, I can do whatever I like, now I'm not just the hero, I'm the ruler" "a ruler is nothing without followers" pointed out Midna who now had tears in her eyes "I loved you, Link" confessed Midna, though link didn't seem to hear. "If your not going to help me, then your also no good to me" growled link as he pushed on an attack. Midna however had anticipated the attack and had link at a disadvantage. There was clang of metal, as links sword met with Midna's cleaver.

Both were master swordsman and they were countering each others attack. Link growing frustrated by the second reached out with his power and struck Midna with a bolt of energy. Midna fell and coughed out blood, "ha, Not so hard of an opponent as I would've thought of." mocked link. Suddenly link felt a crushing blow against his back, looking back he saw another Midna, "what the fuck is happening" link asked, as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Waking up, slowly he found himself on the ground, he saw that the battle was still taking place, there were bodies of his men all over the place, and the twilight were pressing in for a victory. Link searched around and saw Ganon fighting four people at once, Ganon pulled out another sword and started dual fighting. One of the men rolled to the side and was getting up behind Ganon, when a dagger came out of nowhere and slammed into the opponents back. The trusty power hungry Zant, not so far behind came up to link and helped him up. "told you he would resurrect me" mocked Zant.

**Chapter Six**

Zant, Ganon, and Link were now all inside of a tent, "what the fuck is going on?" asked link. "there are two Midna's!" continued Link. "relax, there's only one, you only go the decoy" answered Zant. "and what the fuck is he doing here?" asked link who was now almost running an interrogation. "I just happened to help you so show some gratitude" Zant replied, "he's right, he has and can help us" answered Ganon, "link you may be the leader, but your still an amateur" Said Ganon rebuking Link. Link didn't even seem to notice though, he was too caught up with healing his wounds with the Triforce. "link you be careful, the Triforce can only supply so much power for such amount of time, it was supposed to be used for a wish, not continuing power."

"I had to get another power on our side, and he was the only choice" returning the conversation to Zant's uses. "the Twilight and the rest of the human rabble, have taken a truce to fight against us" "they wont stand a chance" link reassured them, "all we must do is flank them" "well how the fuck are we supposed to do that?" Zant asked. "We need a distraction, its as simple as that" "who should I send?" Ganon asked catching on to links idea. "all of them, link answered, once this is all finished, they will revolt against us, after all they are only here for the power" link told them.

Moments later the whole army of a thousand was marching against the combined army of the twilight and the Hyrule army, Link also noticed that the Goron's were in the ranks, and the Zora's were patrolling the waters. "Zant you take care of the Zora's, Ganon you take care of the Goron's, and as for me, well I'll take out the 'fearless leader'. " Link chuckled at his reference to the person he once loved.

**Chapter Seven**

Link was behind the ranks of the enemy by now, and he had to try very hard not to kill the troops, he knew that it would give away his place and that he would be overwhelmed even with the power of the Triforce. The soldiers were very nervous about the approaching army, they knew that they could overwhelm the army, it was just the fact that they were that foolish that they were worried.

Link, now heard war cries from the Goron army, as there troops started dying, and link could see Ganon's sword slicing through the tough hide of the Goron as if it were butter. And then there were screams of outrage as Zant used his magic to freeze the rivers trapping and killing the Zora's. The only race that didn't have anything to do with this fight were the strange Ooccoo. Although he didn't doubt that they would show up, after all they were the founders of the Hylian race.

Now link started to approach the tents of the war chiefs, and he laughed at the thought that he hadn't been noticed, until he got the shivers as if someone was watching him, behind him he saw a charging party of Twilight warriors, he Brought up his hand, and the Triforce symbol started to shine, he released all of the energy, at the ground in front of the Twilight and the stone, and other type of earth material flew up and started to impale the Twilight.

Link started into a run forgetting all about stealth, now he wanted blood, he wanted to feel the power of destroying worthless canon fodder. He looked to either side of him and saw that Zant and Ganon, were following him and trying to keep up. He knew by there smiles that there job had been completed. He could feel there blood lust, and there hunger for more power. It was almost smell able.

Spell Casters began to throw bolts of energy at Ganon, Link, and Zant. Link told Zant and Ganon to make sure that he had a clear path to Midna, so that he could finish the war once and for all. Running alone now, link was starting to get nervous, he was exhausted, and the adrenaline was gone now, however he pressed on. He finally after many battles got to Midna's tent. Cut the back of it with his sword and entered in, but Midna was not there. Who was there however was Zant, and Zant didn't look like he was ready to follow orders from link again. In fact from link's point of view, Zant looked like he wanted to kill something, somebody, somebody such as link.

**Chapter Eight**

Link knew what was running through Zant's mind at the moment but he decided to play it coy. "So Midna's not here?" Link asked although he already knew the answer. Zant then attacked, first he threw Shruiken at Link making him defend, then he whipped out his mace, "What's wrong with you? Did you have a bad day?" Link taunted, Zant lowered his defense as he went to charge in blind rage, Link lifted his hand up to use the power of the Triforce however nothing happened, nothing except a few broken bones, for when Link raised his hands, Zant had already anticipated his movements and brought down his mace at the position that links hand had been at. Craccck! Link heard the sound of his own bones crushing and turning to fragments, immediately his head swooned and he was passing out, the last image he saw was a shadow moving quickly in the tent.

"wake up, my lord, we have problems" Link woke up to Ganon shaking him roughly. Link looked around although he wasn't taking in anything he saw. Finally as his vision cleared, and he was able to ignore the pain he spotted the corpse of a Twilight warrior, it was a few seconds before he realized that it was Zant's. "my lord, I should of known that this would of happen, I can assure you that it wont happen again," Ganon quickly spouted out as he tried to calm the now enraged Link. "I forgive you" Link told Ganon although neither of them believed it.

Link's pain in his arm had now returned as he was leaving the state of shock. He was grimacing with pain as the moments wore on. "let me do something about that, my lord" Ganon pleaded. "what has been up with you Ganon? You are nothing as I remember." Link remarked. "what do you mean?" Ganon asked "well for one you never used to say 'my lord' and you are now more of well…. A pushover" Link had now had enough of the pain and he was now attempting to mend his arm with the power of the Triforce, "why didn't it work earlier?" Link asked, "Zant must have had a dispel ward around the area" Ganon answered not very worried. Link was now shaking his arms to make sure that all of the parts in his body was functioning well. As soon as he had made sure that his whole body was capable of its normal limits, Ganon had started asking more questions "what do we do now my lord?" Ganon asked trying to sound casual, "well I figure that we shall gather more men, now that our forces are depleted, and then we shall lead another frontal assault, we just keep gathering men full of greed and hunger for power and then we just keep using our resources, its simple and it will work.

The next day Ganon and Link mustered forces from the hidden grove that the master sword once rested in, Link called out loudly in the distance "come out, forest friends" and right away the annoying skull kid appeared in front of him, "hehehehehehe, you have returned to play with me?" the skull kid asked happily, as soon as he had asked his forest puppets had appeared and walked straight towards Link to fight with him. "no, however if you help me than I will provide you with as many friends as you could possibly play with" Link lied. "well than friend, name this favor" the skull kid answered somewhat childishly.

As Link sat there planning with the skull kid, Ganon sat watching around uneasily, looking at the giant trees surrounding the area. "relax Ganon, you remind me of a commoner girl" Link remarked to a nervous Ganon. "and so you see skull kid its just a big game" Link explained to skull kid about the battle. "alright lets go!" Skull kid answered eagerly. "all in good time, my friend" Link answered calmly, first let us gather the corpses of the victims of the forest, that way you shall have more puppets in your control.

About an hour later, Link and Ganon were riding next to a running skull kid, even though skull kid was running, he had the speed of a horse anyways. As Link and Ganon entered the battle field with skull kid, Link started to talk fast with the skull kid "alright, now raise your friends" Link told him, as the skull kid raised thousands of puppets. The skull kid chattered quickly with the puppets in a different language. "and those are the playmates" Link said pointing at the combined forces of the Twilight and the Hylians. The puppets ran forward and began to clash with the force of the combined enemies, immediately screaming and crying became the song of the battle.

**Chapter Nine.**

The scene was an amazing thing, horrible, but amazing as well. The puppets were literally tearing at the twilight and the Hylians, and the anguished cries were heard from far away. Link looked at Ganon with a dark smile on his face, "and the beginning of the end commences" Link commented happily. Ganon had a look of disgust on his face though, and his face was contorted with rage, but he said nothing, he didn't have to, Link knew this would happen, immediately Ganon found Link's Katana's making an X against his throat. Ganon, looked very worried for a few seconds and then his face started to change, and his hands were changing as well.

Meanwhile the Goron's were getting more troops, and they were initiating there battle horns to signify that they weren't out of the fight yet. They wanted the world to know that if they became extinct, than they would want to be remembered for there last stand. The Zora's were the same way, the rivers were now unthawing with the help of some Twili Mages, and the Zoras were hurling crystal tridents at the nearest enemies.

Ganons shape was changing now though, changing to the form of a beautiful girl that had the grace of the gods, this girls name was familiar to all the twilight, and to even Link. Midna. "really Midna" Link started to say "you have to touch up on your stealth skills, first it was the 'yes my lord' then the uneasiness in the forest, So what did you do to him?" Link asked, Midna caught off guard and looked at herself, and realized that she was no longer cloaked in the skin of Ganon. She looked at Link's glowing hands and realized that he was the source of the reason her spell dispelled.

They stood around for many moments and let the wind ruffle there clothes before there was any talking. Midna stared into Link's emotionless face, and the site of his face without emotion almost sent her to her knees sobbing, he was nothing like the old person she used to know, nothing like the brave hero that she once loved.

"wow Link, you've gotten talented, it used to be just courage, but now your not only do you have guts, you have NO BRAINS! Do you really think that those puppets will withstand my army?" she asked now chuckling madly "yes, they should" Link answered plainly not feeling the need to say anything more. He now released his swords from her throat, and let her get ready for a fair fight. Though her remark put him off guard he tried not to show it.

"Alright be ready for this." "for when I start, I wont stop, now be warned" Link said calmly, then he lunged at her with a speed that matched that of the spirit of death. He whirled his swords with a grace that matched a swimming Zora. His swordplay could only stun those that watched, and Midna she was the same, her grace matched that of a flying owl. Both were evenly matched and the sparks were still pouring off the blades like rain. The battle was almost determined although both were evenly matched.

The Hylians were by now all slaughtered and the castle would be open for exposure if not for the battling twilighteans. By now the puppets were now diminishing, and others with no allegiance to other sides were joining. The Moblins had been assembled and were now in the battle fighting both sides, there were other reclusive creatures fighting. But both sides were putting up a great fight, there were the moans of death creating a sound that the war only amplified.

This was the toughest battle, that Link had ever fought in, both of them, mentally and physically, his mind screamed warnings, warnings about who he was fighting his once love, and warnings about the chance of him losing, he ignored those, and pressed on. He could see that Midna was horrified that she had to fight him, he knew that she once loved him, knew that she would of done anything for him. If she would of done anything for me, than why did she leave? He asked himself, as the sorrow started to overcome his wicked soul.

The steel rang cleanly through the air, as the swords kept clashing, Link was now pissed, he raised his hand to use the Triforce and then he tried using the power once again, but once again it didn't work, the injury he sustained this time was more serious, he was now missing both of his hands, and the stumps were pouring blood by the ounces, Link saw everything slowly happen around him, he saw the twilighteans beat back the scourge of evilness, and he saw the tears coming out of Midna's eyes, the last words he ever muttered were "curse you, Midna, I swear your race will be killed no matter what it takes."

After Link's death, Midna and the rest of the remaining force of twilight sealed his soul into the now uninhabited Sacred Realm, which had been renamed to the Cursed realm, where he would relive his whole existence for the rest of eternity. The master sword was still unaccounted for, and the rest of the Hylian kingdom had just began to rebuild from the greatest tragedy that had been recorded in history.

**Chapter Ten**

Link was now suspended in a state of sleep, although he was almost in a state of sleep, he could think rationally. He now plotted the way he would plan out his hatred, the way that he would get his revenge on the enemy, on the Twili the reason that all of this started, the reason that his whole life was ruined, that is when he was still alive, he knew that he was dead, he spent the time wondering how he would get out of this state, the way he would get back to the realm of physical objects.

Princess Midna had been elected as the princess of both realms, so now she ruled the Twilight/Hyrule Mix. Her and her shamans had tried everything that they could to release the Hyrule/Twilight from the spell, but it appeared that the power of the Triforce was much too stronger. "princess Midna, there has been enemy activity outside the gates" a guard announced to her as she passed by him. "what type of activity?" she asked, "Moblins, they seem to be fighting with some type of puppets." he answered back. "well then send out a group to get rid of them" she commanded "well…errr. that's the problem we already sent out a group of fifty, and they haven't returned." he answered somewhat nervously. "well then send out our shamans and mages." with that said she walked off to hear the rest of the reports of the day.

Outside the gates there stood the mass of Moblins, and then there stood a mass of puppets. "do you wanna play?" the skull kid asked eagerly. "sure we'll play" the king of the Moblins said as he sat snickering in the front of the lines. Within seconds the puppets had reached the beginning of the enemies. "enemy vs. enemy, this could be to our advantage" the princess commented as the fighting started to get gory. "yes, but what should we do about our missing group?" one of the captains asked. A grin spread across Midna's face that reminded all of her men how she acted before she had met Link. Then she said with a mischievous giggle "let me go out there and find them."

Sure enough hours later she emerged with the group, they were all stained with blood, and over half were missing, "we ran into some… Lets say obstacles on the way" Midna said with her grin still in place. "we lost some men, but we gained more kills on them, then they gained on us." With that said the rest of the Twili let out a roar of approval. "Alright princess, what should we do about the invaders from the left?" A tactics manager asked "why attack them of course" the princess was getting more and more like her old self, now that Link was gone. Everyone knew that she had forgotten him. Forced herself with her own magic. Now that she was back to normal the Twili stood a big chance of surviving.

Link stood in the state of sleep, as his spirit never aged, he could stay like that forever. Link could get glimpses of his own soul when he concentrated hard enough. He knew that Ganon's soul was an orange yellow color to represent his evil. Link's was black. Pure black. Since Link no longer had the Triforce tattoo anywhere on his body, he couldn't use it. Then he started to think, of a body that he could use. A body that was not too old, yet not to young. A body that was there for his use, because of him. The princess. He remembered that her body was where he left it somewhere in the sacred realm. But It was a huge place and it could take forever to find it. As he started to will his spirit to move he started to glide slowly, but sure enough he was moving.

"Princess Midna, we need your help, rumors of crooked Twili officials have been leaking out for days now." shouted one voice "princess Midna, what about the rabid animals that keep attacking villagers?" shouted out another. Midna sighed, lately she had been barely getting any sleep, and it didn't help that the damned people couldn't solve anything for themselves. "Princess Midna, we are out of explosives" shouted a last voice. Midna ran outside got onto her horse and rode off, towards Karkariko Village. It was very sad for her, she was riding on her horse, and she started to remember a feeling, a feeling that she loved and one that she once cherished, but she could no longer remember what it was. She sighed frustrated, lately nothing had been going right. Not the truce's between the races, nor her feelings.

Finally Link saw a glowing in the distance, finally after hours of gliding he came upon the glowing, he realized that it was a sage's body. One that he had killed. However his thoughts weren't on the murder he committed they were on how close he was to the princess's body. Drawing near to it, he realized that she had a huge gash on her. Willing himself closer and closer he got nearer and nearer until he had actually gone inside of the princess. He was just getting situated, when a feeling was emanating through his body, there was something that was burning on his flesh. Link finally looked down at his hands and realized that he didn't have the Triforce to open the Link to the physical world.

"Barnes, I need 300 of those bombs" Midna said pointing at the standard bombs, "you know its not going to be cheap" he said greedily, she sighed "we have been over this before, I'm a princess, I'm also wealthy, now just get to the order" Barnes then just called his workers in and instructed them to load up some wagons with bombs. She went out to her horse and took out the leather pouch, and took out ten orange rupees and tossed them on the counter. He thanked her and she walked away. Soon she was riding on with the horses, with the cargo beside her with men driving the wagons. By then Barnes had looked at the rupees and they had disappeared, only to reveal a note saying "thank you, you have aided the war against evil" - Midna. She smiled, at the thought and realized that she felt very lonely.

Once back at the castle things had gotten to be very busy, first she had to get the explosives unpacked, and even when that was happening, a robber appeared and started to take some of the material. After the thief was apprehended she told him "we are currently in a war with evil, now's a time to help other people, not steal!" and then sent him away with a warning. Although the town was a wreck with all of the mourning, and work to be done, she couldn't help but feel very proud of the way things had started to turn out.

Link was now inside of Zelda deceased body, but he couldn't find a way to get out of the Sacred/Cursed realm. Finally he thought of something that he had heard. He remembered when the sages told Zelda that all they had to hear was her voice. But now that they were dead, he didn't know if it would work. "I princess Zelda command you to open" Link said through Zelda's mouth. A bright light appeared in front of him, and he stepped through into the world of material and physics.

"Princess Midna! what about the uprising peasants?" a person asked her the first second she stepped into the town. "I'll deal with it later" she grumbled, she went straight to her quarters, and laid down. She was asleep before she even touched the pillow. She awoke later in the evening, and stepped into the hallway immediately she was flooded by the wants and needs of all the people. " I need to get away from this for a while" she sighed.

The first thing Link went to do is find his original body. He found it later underneath a mound of dirt. "not even a proper burial, they need a lesson taught to them about proper respect" He then transferred his soul to his original body, immediately he felt a burning sensation on his cheek, he looked over at the puddle of water, and found that a Triforce was formed there. Only this one was not right, it was black and upside down. He then realized that, that must be what he felt when transferring to Zelda's body. He then marched towards the gates of the castle, he knew that his first mistake was resurrecting Ganon, he couldn't depend on anyone but himself now.

Midna was riding out for a peaceful gallop in the fields of Hyrule, when something black blotted out her vision, within seconds she was on the ground. She then realized that the black figure, was her love. Her memories came flooding back and her emotions took control. She was very sorry, but then she was even sorrier for what her duty required of her. She jumped at him and pulled out one of her fast and nimble scimitars. There was an amazing round of sword play until Link tried using the power of the Triforce once again. Except this time it was more powerful, way more powerful, the ground beneath her ripped open and she was sent falling down to her doom.

Then a piece of manipulated land grabbed her flung her up and then started to fling her around like a rag doll. She then sent her own magic at Link. The gods watched this spectacle of power, and then they decided on there course of action. The three goddesses materialized on each side of Link.

The battle quickly grew fast paced, and Link found himself fighting three foes. Midna was out cold laying on the ground, and Link was fighting against impossible odds, even against one of them he didn't stand a chance, all he could do was dodge. He threw magic and they caught it and charged it more, he swung a sword, and they parried and counter attacked, in minutes he was too tired to move. His movements became sluggish, and the goddesses decided to end it. They all three charged up there power and released it, the power obliterated Link, along with Midna.

The charge of energy went straight down, and kept on going, the goddesses then realized there mistake, they had just destroyed the foundations that held the world together. In minutes the gods were back in the heavenly realm, and the world that Hyrule had once rested in, was now gone.


End file.
